Sterilization trays provide a container for retaining reusable medical devices during a patient's surgical procedure (e.g., during the perioperative process, which may include preoperative care, intraoperative care, and postoperative care) and/or during the central sterile processing process (e.g., autoclave-based steam sterilization). Included within the central sterile processing process are the steps of decontamination, cleaning, assemble and pack, sterilization, storage, distribution/transportation, and aseptic presentation. In hospitals and other health care facilities, a sterile processing department (e.g., Central Sterile Services Department) performs sterilization and other actions on medical devices, equipment, and consumables for subsequent use by medical professionals in the operating room of the hospital (or other health care facility) and also for other aseptic procedures.
Sterilization trays may include a cover, a base, and one or more attachment mechanisms for retaining reusable medical devices. After central sterile processing, sterilization trays may be brought into the operating room, or other venue, to provide a “tool box” for medical professionals to work out of. Despite being used by medical professionals as a “tool box”, sterilization trays provide no feedback, instruction, or ease of modularity to assist medical professionals.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an effective modular “tool box” that offers flexibility and reliability in the positioning of reusable medical devices in connection with the perioperative process, the central sterile processing process, and/or subsequent access to/use of the sterilized reusable medical devices. Thus, an interest exists for modular sterilization trays and brackets, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.